Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a lithography apparatus, a stage apparatus, and a method of manufacturing articles.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in association with miniaturization of patterns of semiconductor integrated circuits, a lithography apparatus configured to form a pattern on a substrate under vacuum such as a EUV exposure apparatus and an electron beam drawing apparatus has been in development. A technology to use a linear motor as a moving device configured to retain a substrate and move a stage in biaxial direction in a horizontal plane and a hydrostatic bearing as a retaining device when guiding the movement of the stage is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-363259). The hydrostatic bearing disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-363259 is provided with a mechanism configured to collect exhaust air by using three vacuum pockets in order to prevent gas pressure from lowering due to evacuation of air from the hydrostatic bearing.
There is an electron beam drawing apparatus configured to form a pattern by repeating a series of actions of a stage including moving by a long distance (long distance movement) in a primary scanning direction, moving by a short distance (short distance movement) in a secondary scanning direction, which is a direction orthogonal to the primary scanning direction, and moving back by a long distance (long distance movement) in the primary scanning direction.